


[ART] give  me the burden (Whumptober 2020)

by areyouokaypanda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Eye Trauma, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Whumptober 2020, warnings and tags will change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda
Summary: give me the burden, give me the blamei'll shoulder the load, and i'll swallow the shameA series of out-of-context sketches for Whumptober 2020, focused on a very specific brothel AU. Archive warnings and tags will be updated as necessary and chapter titles will list relevant characters and content warnings.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 194
Kudos: 91
Collections: "Working on the Name" Bar and Brothel, A Wilde Ride October Collection





	1. Vesseek; kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Let's Hang Out Sometime (Hanging)


	2. Wilde, Vesseek; injured, under threat of violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: In the Hands of the Enemy ("Pick Who Dies")
> 
> Gee, I wonder who's doing the choosing... :)


	3. Grizzop; forced to kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: My Way Or The Highway (Forced to their Knees)


	4. Azu; injured, buried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Running Out of Time (Collapsed Building)


	5. Grizzop, Wilde; injured, on the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Where Do You Think You're Going? (On the Run)
> 
> Through a peephole. Included the unwarped sketch because fisheye looks ick.

  



	6. Wilde; non-con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Please... ("Stop, please...")


	7. Zolf, Sasha; support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: I've Got You (Support)


	8. Grizzop; isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Where Did Everybody Go? (Abandoned/Isolation)


	9. Zolf, Sasha, Hamid; injured, guarding retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: For the Greater Good ("Run!")


	10. Wilde; injured, under threat of violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One third of the month down! Feels good to be hitting the mark so far, and there've been so many lovely comments! Thank you! <3
> 
> Day 10: They Look So Pretty When They Bleed (Blood Loss)


	11. Wilde, eye injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Psych 101 (Defiance)
> 
> Including the original sketch because _dayum_ Wilde.


	12. Grizzop, Hamid; threat of injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: I Think I've Broken Something (Broken Trust)


	13. Zolf; drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Breathe In Breathe Out ( ~~Delayed~~ Drowning)
> 
> ... No one said the PCs were the ones I had to be hurting.


	14. Hamid; fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Is Something Burning? (Fire)
> 
> Not sure how I feel about this one, but it was a fun experiment.


	15. Zolf, Wilde; magical healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Into The Unknown (Magical Healing)


	16. Grizzop; non-con, drugged, injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (Hallucinations)
> 
> Grizzop can't come to the phone right now.


	17. Cel; blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: I Did Not See That Coming (Blackmail/Dirty Secret)
> 
> Gnome-sized goggles. :)


	18. Sasha; blood, panic attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Panic! At The Disco (Panic Attacks)


	19. Wilde, Grizzop; grieving, injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Broken Hearts (Survivor's Guilt)


	20. Azu, Einstein; injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Toto, I Have A Feeling We're Not In Kansas Anymore (Field Medicine)


	21. Zolf; chronic pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: I Don't Feel So Well (Chronic Pain)
> 
> This one got a little vague, but I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out.


	22. Grizzop; drug use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Do These Tacos Taste Funny To You? (Withdrawal)

  
  



	23. Wilde, Grizzop; injured, exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: What's A Whumpee Gotta Do To Get Some Sleep Around Here? (Exhaustion)


	24. Zolf, Sasha; HUGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Alternate Prompt (Found Family)
> 
> Wasn't feeling today's prompt, so have some quick hugs to take the edge off~


	25. Grizzop; injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: I Think I'll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks (Disorientation)


	26. Grizzop, Vesseek; comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Alternate Prompt (Comfort)
> 
> Another day I wasn't feeling the main prompt, and also I'm tired. Nap times.


	27. Wilde, Grizzop; nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Alternate Prompt (Nightmares)


	28. Tjelvar; under threat of violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Such Wow. Very Normal. Many Oops. (Mugged)


	29. Wilde, Grizzop; injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: I Think I Need A Doctor (Reluctant Bedrest)


	30. Hamid, Wilde; injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Now Where Did That Come From? (Wound Reveal)
> 
> Wilde is not the one who wounded him, I promise.


	31. Grizzop, Vesseek; stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31: Alternate Prompt (Stitches) 
> 
> And this is it for Whumptober! It's been awesome and everybody has been so supportive and I really appreciate it! Thanks so much! <3


End file.
